


Kinks(h)ame

by ChromeHoplite



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Belly Bulging, Biting, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Felching, Figging, Glory Hole, Kinks, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Omegaverse, Public Sex, Vibrators, Videotaping sex, crops and whips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeHoplite/pseuds/ChromeHoplite
Summary: Drabbles about various kinks people sent to my Tumblr Askbox.Nobody gets judged here.





	1. Vibrator Under Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdythangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdythangs/gifts).



> For Nerdythangs, my muse and inspiration for all thangs dirty!! Xox

“Ciel, your dinner is getting cold,” Sebastian tells his boyfriend with a self-satisfied smirk plastered to his face.

“C-can’t…” Ciel stutters through gritted teeth, holding onto the dark green fabric of the 5-star restaurant’s table cloth with a deathgrip. His chin is nearly buried into his small heaving chest, and he’s visibly sweating.

“Want it faster, baby?” Sebastian croons, fishing through the pocket of his blazer to find the hard rectangular shape the size of an ipod mini. He fingers the two switches, teasing the flushed boy sitting across from him. His free hand comes up, waving the waitress over for another drink and as she saunters in their direction, he pushes the nub to the right of the remote all the way up.

Ciel is shaking his head, mouthing ‘no, no, Sebas…no…’ just as Amy the waitress joins them.

Her eyes fall on the petite man and her expression is one of concern. She mentally goes over the orders, wondering if she’s missed an allergy, or if she remembers seeing the couple fighting prior to now. The slate-haired boy has tears clinging to his lashes now, is avoiding his lover’s mischevous gaze and is squirming uncomfortably.

“Are you okay?” Amy asked, hoping the manager isn’t watching… it’s her first night and she doesn’t need this.

“No. N-noooo,” Ciel moans, as Sebastian rubs his foot up and down against his painfully hard cock. He looks up at the cute redhead, his brows drawn together, sharp, little hitches escaping his barely parted lips. “I’m… I’m gon- gonna…”

“His food was really spicy,” Sebastian interjects kindly, “he’s gonna need another glass of milk.”

Amy nods and turns around and as she walks away, she wonders what the chef added to the mashed potatoes to make them so spicy.


	2. Daddy

“You’re 19, it’s about time you let me take you out driving, Ciel,” Sebastian said getting into the passenger seat of his Ford Escape.

Ciel fastened his seatbelts and turned on the keyless ignition like he’d seen his boyfriend do hundreds of times. “I’m helping the environment, Sebastian. You won’t want to carpool with me if I can drive myself to campus.”

“You live twenty-three minutes out of my way, Ciel, we’re not helping shit,” Sebastian bit back facetiously.

“Whatever. Okay. Ten and three. Seatbelts are on. Car is turned on, so am I. Now what, babe?”

“Pull out of the driveway and head right. We’ll go towards the mall.”

The drive was mostly uneventful. Ciel was a bit over cautious, tense in the shoulders, his arms stayed in their stiff position. He slowed to a stop some ten chevrons away from the nearest cars every time, and got honked at no less than eight times for not going fast enough through the intersections.

“Baby, you need to chill a bit,” Sebastian advised, his hand coming to rest on the boy’s thigh.

“Thanks dad,” he breathed exasperated at a stop sign, keeping his face straight ahead.

“Eww, don’t say that.”

“Then don’t talk down to me,” Ciel snapped. He was frustrated. Sebastian always made this look so easy. He’d blown him a dozen times and never seemed bothered by it. They could sing along to cheesy songs together without trouble, but every sound, every faraway siren put Ciel on edge.

“Pull over there,” Sebastian ordered him. The last thing he wanted was to fight, or get into an accident.

Ciel listened, making the world’s slowest turn and putting the car in park in front of Saint-Mary’s Church. He unfastened his seatbelts and tried to open the door, but Sebastian locked it from his side first.

“You’re not done, just wanted you to take a break,” Sebastian informed him, leaning over and planting a chaste kiss to Ciel’s neck.

“I don’t wanna drive anymore,” Ciel pouted. Sebastian’s hand felt up his thigh, higher and higher and dipped in between them. “Hah…”

“You just need to relax sweetness, I’m gonna help,” Sebastian mouthed along the base of the boy’s neck, dragging his tongue along his soft jawline to his ear. “Close your eyes and focus on your breathing like your yoga teacher taught you.”

Ciel nodded, felt the zipper to his jeans come undone and a big hand reach in to fondle his flaccid dick. It didn’t stay that way long.

Sebastian sucked a mark into Ciel’s neck the size of a quarter, deep purple and splotches of red as he pumped his boyfriend’s cock.

The windows fogged up and Ciel slid lower in his seat, spreading his legs apart and began panting. “Y-yes… fuck… fuck… hah… mnfuck…”

Sebastian tightened his grip lowered and spit onto the head of Ciel’s cock, used his thumb to wet the sticky tip. His dick slid through Sebastian’s fist at a speed the boy’s breathing couldn’t keep up with.

“Daddy! Don’t stop!” Ciel cried out, fucking himself with his boyfriend’s hand, back arching against the driver’s seat. “Please… please daddy, suck me off. Swallow me daddy. I’ll be good for the rest of the drive. Just…”

Sebastian smirked. Dad had been gross two minutes ago, but a begging, pleading Daddy from his desperate, horny boyfriend was hot. He complied, bending at the waist and wrapping his lips around Ciel’s throbbing length.


	3. Thighs

Ciel loves fucking in front of the mirror. LOVES it. Shimmies his ass to the edge of the bed, throws his soft, long legs up on Sebastian’s chest, his toes sometimes brush the demon’s disheveled fringe as he’s pounding into him.

He can see the length plunging into his hole, sees Sebastian’ balls slapping hard against his rear. Appreciates the fuck out of seeing the demon’s perfectly sculpted ass flexing as he’s stuffing himself over and over into his master.

But none of these are why he has a mirror next to the bed. Ciel’s obsessed with the butler’s thighs. Can’t take his eyes off the thick bands of muscles that stretch and tense from knee to ass. How, even though, he’s mostly firm, there’s a bit of give in the skin below the fleshy globes of his rear. How powerful they look thrusting forward, how soft they are when he grabs his hips and pushes him flush against the front of his thighs.

Even better when he picks him up, sits on the bed and bounces him in his lap. How comfortable it is despite how thick and deep Sebastian’s cock is drilling into him. How the butler never complains about how bony Ciel’s ass is because he’s got the padding to cushion it.

And how utterly amazing they look after the demon’s filled his loosened hole with his signature black, warm, oozing cum and lifts him off to let it make a mess of his own lap.


	4. Bruises & Bitemarks

Ciel’s boyfriend was an artist. He painted landscapes. He painted nudes. He painted fruits. He painted everything. And he was a goddamn genius at it.

Sebastian was fond of borrowing Ciel as a muse and model for his art, sometimes using his body as a canvas. He would paint intricate designs over his perfect milky flesh or use his hands to leave great swaths of colours like prisms reflecting off a crystal.

Ciel could draw stick figures, and that statement was a generous one. He didn’t have an artistic bone in his body; but he did have an artistic mouth.

When Sebastian was asleep, wearing nothing but boxers, Ciel would mount him, straddling his hips and start kissing his neck. A sleepy smile would stretch across Sebastian’s face, but he’d pretend he didn’t feel anything.

Still, it was hard to ignore the small wet sounds at his collar bone, the tiny amount of pain as Ciel sucked his taut skin between his teeth. The boy moved methodically, tracing patterns with his tongue, raking his canines over his nipples then biting down.

That’s when Sebastian groaned. Ciel answered him by grinding on his semi-hardened cock, but his mouth never left his boyfriend’s body. Inevitably, Sebastian’s cock would be freed, and it would find itself inside Ciel. He would thrust up, heels digging into the mattress, and when he was too rough, nails digging into Ciel’s hips to fuck into him the way he liked, Ciel retaliated in kind. He left marks on his shoulders, bruises on his throat, hickies on his arms and if you looked closely in the summer when Sebastian got a tan, you could see the raised discoloration of a scar where the boy had gotten too enthusiastic.

Sebastian wore the wound proudly. Liked to look at it in the mirror. Twist his neck and tilt his head to get a better view of it. Tiny little indents. A perfect semicircle where his neck met his shoulder. To Sebastian, it was a work of art.


	5. Whips & Crops

The small slate-haired jockey dismounted his horse and removed his helmet. He shook out his hair, but it stayed plastered by sweat to his head. He cursed as he threw his helmet to the ground, petulantly kicked a bale of hay then turned on his heel to leave the stable where he’d brought the horse to rest.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the horse trainer told Ciel, a large hand sprawled on his chest, blocking his exit.

“Home to shower, then to the bar to drink,” he grumbled, slapping Sebastian’s hand out of the way.

“Yeah? Don’t you think you have things to answer for after you threw the race like that?” Sebastian stepped closer, he had a foot and a half on the small jockey and he wasn’t above using his stature to intimidate his employee. The small boy stepped back, and Sebastian cornered him between a wall of riding gear and an empty stall.

“Fuck you. I didn’t lose on purpose. You gave me a horse that wasn’t ready yet! I told you that last week, I told you that this morning,” Ciel shot back, crossing his arms over his chest, standing as tall as possible.”You lost that money, not me. I get paid either way.”

Sebastian growled, turned the jockey around, and pinned him to the stall. “Do you remember what happened the last time you lost me a race, Phantomhive?” he kicked Ciel’s feet apart and yanked his fitted breeches mid-thigh.

Ciel was glad Sebastian couldn’t see him smirk. Of course he remembered, it was the only perk to embarrassing himself in front of peers and rich people. “Vaguely,” he answered smugly.

Sebastian’s hands found Ciel’s gloved ones and forced them on the wooden beam of the stall before him. “Do you need a reminder?” his voice was low, but he couldn’t mask his arousal, it had been weeks since the jockey had lost. He’d been sitting in the stands hoping he would falter, of course he didn’t, but it was as the jockey had said, the horse he’d given him hadn’t been ready.

“Whatever,” Ciel answered, bowing his head and digging the balls of his tall boots into the dirt in anticipation.

Sebastian selected a braided-stem leather crop and tenderly raked it over Ciel’s slender bottom. He saw the boy’s fingers curl around the beam expectantly and when the grip lessened he snapped it against the skin.

Ciel gasped, then pressed his lips together to swallow a moan. The crop came down again and again, heating the flesh where it smacked, then he heard it fall to the dirt. Already done?

As if Sebastian could read his mind, he told him, “I’m just getting started.”

Sebastian took a knee behind Ciel, spread his cheeks apart and spat onto his twitching hole. The jockey stiffened, said “oh,” but nothing else. Using his thumb, Sebastian spread the spit over the boy’s entrance, adding more to it until it ran down the crevice to his balls and dripped.

He got back up and selected a larger crop this time, its handle nearly as thick as the girth of an endowed cock.

Ciel closed his eyes when he felt something large and cold nudge his hole. He started sweating again, and his hands came back to spread himself for the trainer.

“That’s a good boy,” Sebastian praised, as he inched the handle into Ciel.

Ciel groaned as he was slowly stretched by the crop and bent lower, resting his head on the beam. He couldn’t see Sebastian but he could hear him panting, heard him undo his own pants and knew the moment the trainer had freed his own cock.

The crop could go no further and Sebastian just left it there, holding it in place so Ciel could adjust to the feeling. He took a whip off the wall and told the boy to open up before stuffing the handle sideways for him to bite down; he had no intention of being gentle once he started to move the riding tool.

With his dominant hand, he began pumping the handle in and out of Ciel, watching the boy suck it back in everytime he neared the tip. With his other hand he stroked his own cock, already, strained, wet and dripping from having prepared the jockey. When the boy started moaning, he was a little more aggressive in shoving the tool inside him, fucking him with it in time with the quick jerks and tugs he gave his own dick.

Ciel’s knees shook, occasionally banging and scratching against the stall as he was propelled forward. He stuck out his ass as much as possible, muffled a “harder” that went unheard and pushed back against the welcomed intrusion.

He hadn’t intended to do it, he’d never done it to Ciel before, but the boy’s ass looked too good with its red marks and the way it took in all 9 inches of crop. Sebastian pulled out the slick tool, letting it join the other on the floor and crammed his cock inside him instead.

Ciel’s mouth opened and the whip nearly fell out, but Sebastian grabbed it on both ends, keeping it secure between the boy’s teeth as if it was a rein. It pulled his head back, exposing his throat, arching his small body beautifully. Sebastian’s long leg came up on a low beam and he fucked into Ciel hard and fast, filling the stable with his grunts and Ciel’s whimpers, whines and occasional screams.

If anyone heard, they didn’t interrupt.


	6. A/B/O gloryholes

Sebastian's first rut was so close. He'd felt it inching closer day after day. It started with his clothes not feeling right on his skin, like they were too tight, strangulating. Then there was the irritability. He'd received four detentions for starting fights with other alphas: in the locker room, on the football field, in class, in the cafeteria… until finally he was suspended for a week. 

He'd been pacing his room all day, in between watching porn, fucking his hand six times and breaking shit. He finally gave up on his solitary confinement and whatever misguided moral compass he had and went to the whorehouse. 

Sebastian was well known at school. Was relying on sports and academic scholarships to go to college, so he couldn't really afford to be seen. Instead of paying for a whore, he opted for a gloryhole room. Nobody would have to see him, and he was sure that once he started, he'd only be growling anyhow, so little chance of his voice being recognized. 

He waited in the small room, sitting on the chair next to the wall with a hole and heard someone enter the room adjacent to his own. The scent of omega hit him full in the face. Whoever was on the other side was ripe, close to their heat, smelled like the most mouthwatering, juicy fruit he'd even bitten into. 

“Hello?” the omega asked, voice shaking. They no doubt had picked up on his scent as well. 

He froze. 

He knew that voice. Star cheerleader, drop-dead gorgeous omega, Ciel Phantomhive. How often had he jerked off to the pretty, blue-haired boy thinking about pulling his skirt up and fucking him in front of his football team? Or in the shower room, all soapy and wet? 

He growled. Tugged his pants off and stuck his fat cock into the hole. It was throbbing, leaking and an angry purplish color. It demanded release. He kept his hand at the base, the hole was large enough to accomodate a whole arm, so he wanted it kept steady. 

Lips, soft and plump wrapped around his head without saying another word. Then Ciel sighed. 

The alpha thought he was going to lose it. Thought he was going to blow his load already. Held his dick tighter around the shaft. He stilled. Hoped the omega wouldn't move his mouth too soon. 

But he did. The wet heat enveloped the tip of his cock, a silky tongue pressed hard against the underside, occasionally flicking his flared corona, then Ciel gave a gentle, teasing suck. 

Fuck. 

FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. 

With his free hand, Sebastian banged the wall, and his body was flush against it when the omega went deeper, deeper and then could go no more. 

“Move your hand out of the way, Sebastian,” Ciel told him. 

“H-how…” he stammered.

“You smell delicious as always. Let me suck you, see if you taste as good as you smell.”

Sebastian dropped his hand and it was replaced a small omega one. Ciel didn't waste time. He pumped the alpha's cock hard, spit on the head not once, but twice. It was slick and noisy, but didn't come close to the alpha's moans and growls. 

Ciel's mouth went back to work, dragging the head against the ridged palate of his mouth all the way to his throat. Sebastian felt him swallowing around his dick, and began drilling into Ciel's mouth. Ciel made the sweetest choking sounds, gasped for breath but never relented. His perfect little mouth ran the length of the alpha's dick to the knot forming at the base. 

Then Sebastian took it away before he could fill it with his release. “Turn around?” he asked. Ciel was free to refuse after all.

He didn't.

Sebastian took a step back and saw perfect skin just on the other side of the hole and he took a knee before it. He spread the omega's ass and rimmed the tight, pink pucker, careful not to penetrate it. “Can I?” 

Ciel whined, but his hands came back and he spread himself for the alpha. Slick dripped from his twitching hole and Sebastian’s finger pushed in. It was even warmer than the omega's mouth, more accommodating too. He fingered the pretty boy for a minute, the drew back his fingers, licked them sloppily and put two back in its place. 

Ciel cried out, but moved against the digits. Begged for another and then another as Sebastian drove them hard into him. 

“My cock… please omega. Let me…”

Ciel whimpered as he pulled away from Sebastian. The alpha's fingers were sopping, slick ran down his palm and wrist as he brought it back into his room. He eyed the omega's room through the hole but could no longer see him. He cursed, slammed his fist against the floor, made a desperate, heartbreaking sound and called for the omega. 

There was a knock at the door and Sebastian tore it off its hinges when he opened it. He picked up the small omega and kissed him hard on the mouth with tongue and teeth. Ciel reciprocated, rutting his weeping cock into Sebastian's stomach. 

He was impaled a moment later. Cried into the alpha's mouth as his slender hips were moved against the wall, up and down the length of Sebastian's body. His legs wrapped around the alpha, held him tightly. His teeth bit into Sebastian's shoulder and blood ran down his back. 

“Mine,” Sebastian groaned, fucking into Ciel's heat, “my omega. Only mine.”

“Alpha!” Cied screamed, bouncing on the cock plunging in and out of him. ”Fill me. Want your seed. Fill me!” 

Ciel came untouched. Painted the alpha's chest with pearly release. It smeared against his own as Sebastian continued to fuck him, hips stuttering, body tensing.

Sebastian came hard. Spilled everything he had into the small body in his arms. Felt Ciel's belly bulge with the sheer amount of it. His knot was forced into the boy, continued to expand within him to keep his seed there. 

He kissed Ciel on the lips, on the forehead, let the omega rest his head on his bitten shoulder and fall asleep while he held him, standing up.


	7. Felching

Thanksgiving dinner had been dragging on for hours. HOURS. 

Ciel was succumbing to a turkey coma as he listlessly poked at his pumpkin pie. He'd made a mess of it, crushing the filling and breaking the crust, but he'd yet to take a bite of it. 

He was stuffed. And not just from the food. 

Before he had shown up to his parent’s house, Sebastian in tow, the two of them had fooled around… which had led to a blowjob… which in turn had led to a thorough dicking. He could still feel Sebastian pounding into him, still felt the sting of his teeth on his shoulder and the bruising intensity of his husband's long fingers digging into his hips. He squirmed in his seat and heat rushed up to his face. 

From across the table, Sebastian was smiling, having likely been caught thinking about the same thing. Ciel felt his husband's foot, divested of its shoe, skim up his leg and in between his thighs. 

“I can't eat another bite,” he complained loudly, sinking into his chair and spreading his legs under the table where no one was any the wiser thanks to the enormous floor length tablecloth. 

“But you're so small, dear,” Rachel lamented taking his plate, along with a few others. “Don't you agree, Sebastian?” 

Happy everyone's attention was turned towards Sebastian, Ciel allowed himself to bite his bottom lip as his husband started rubbing the arch of his foot against his hardening cock. 

“He's big where it matters,” Sebastian informed the others with a smirk. Aunt Francis gasped and the black-haired man continued, “His heart. Nobody has a big heart like Ciel, isn't that right, granddad?” 

The man at the head of the table, opposite Vincent, gave Sebastian a knowing smile and a raucous chuckle as his scarred hand threw his long white hair over his shoulder. The geriatric pat his vest a few times and removed from within it, an intricate pipe. “I think it's time for a drink Vincent. We should all retreat to the billiards room and allow the newlyweds to tidy up. It should teach your new son-in-law to mind his lewd mouth.”

Ciel was about to protest when Sebastian kicked him with his other foot. 

“Of course, it's the least Ciel and I can do since you so kindly offered to host this year again, Phantomhives,” Sebastian said, throwing his shoes back on and standing up to take Rachel's plates. 

“I'm starting to think Ciel's making excuses about their place being fumigated -- again, just so he doesn't have to clean his condo,” Lizzie tease, patting Ciel's head condescendingly as she took her leave. 

“I'll have you know our place is impeccable,” Sebastian retorted, “Ciel is so anal about everything.”

Ciel cursed under his breath as the last of his family filed out of the dining room, but not before grandad Cedric winked at them both. The door shut behind him and he turned to his husband, squeezing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “I can't take you anywhere! What are you thinking talking that way.”

Sebastian gave Ciel his stack of dishes and collected the gravy bowl, a few stemmed glasses and made his way towards the exit. “Not true, love. You can take me to the kitchen and I'll show you what I'm thinking.”

Ciel followed, hands full of dirtied dishes, hissing, “Sebastian, no. Not here. Not in my parent's home.”

“Sebastian, yes,” his husband purred, taking the dishes from Ciel, dropping them unceremoniously in the sink where a few shattered, then picking him up and sitting him on the kitchen island. “Hands and knees, dear.”

“What if we get caught?”

“Your grandad will buy us at least ten minutes. Come on baby, look how hard I am for you.” Sebastian put his hand over his clothed pulsing cock, pushing down on it and moaning gruffly. “Do you need me to take it out for you to see?”

Ciel rolled his eyes, “No, I see it perfectly fine as it is.” How could he miss it, the way Sebastian was gripping it, a good four inches bulging past his fist. “Fine, but hurry.”

Ciel got on all fours. The marble countertop was hard and cold on his palms, and so was the air on his backside once his spouse reached around, untied his jeans and pulled them down to his knees.

Sebastian took a step back and admired his husband's ass, perfectly round and almost heart-shaped, smoothed and pushed out in anticipation. He kissed the left cheek, then the right, letting his teeth scrape against the flawless skin, leaving wet, red marks in their wake. 

“What a good boy, you kept it in the whole time,” he praised, gently tapping the jeweled plug inserted into Ciel. 

“Nnngh… Couldn't very well take it out at the dinner table, could I?” Ciel sighed, his voice much less acerbic than he wanted. He fell onto his forearms when Sebastian's finger found the plug, twisted it, pushed it deeper and began fucking him with it shallowly. Wet, squelching sounds almost overtook Ciel's heavy panting as he held onto the counter’s edges.

“Can you hear that, baby? You're still so full of me,'” Sebastian asked, slowing the thrusts of the plug and wiping the thick cum oozing out of Ciel’s ass with his finger and tasting it. “Mmm… I haven't had any dessert until now, you know… was saving my appetite for you, Ciel.”

“Then eat your fill and fuck me already,” Ciel begged.

Sebastian hummed, “I'm eating with my eyes first. I love the way you look… I love the way *it* looks.” With that, he pulled the plug out of Ciel and watched cum spill out of him, thick and slow, down his thighs and balls, dripping from them and onto the marble. 

Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel's sac, kissing and lapping at the still oozing substance. His thumbs caught what cascaded down his thighs and he sucked them noisily, gluttonously, afraid to even waste a drop. “It's still so warm, baby. Tastes like me *and* you.”

“Let me see!” Ciel ordered, sliding off the counter, facing his husband and pulling his face down. He kissed Sebastian hard, running his tongue over the seam of his lips, prying them open. 

Sebastian shared spit and semen with Ciel, licking the inside of his mouth and his teeth until they were both breathless and grinding against one another. He forced his small husband around and bent him roughly over the island. He didn't bother taking his pants off, but just unbuttoned his trousers, pulled his throbbing cock from the fly and and stuck it forcefully inside Ciel's stretched hole. “Tell me if I'm being too rough, baby…”

“Not… not rough enough,” Ciel panted, gritting his teeth, impaling himself on Sebastian's rigid length. 

Sebastian took it as a challenge and fucked his husband harder, slamming the smaller man's torso repeatedly against the island, pulling his hair, biting his neck and drawing blood. 

Ciel moaned, sweat dripping from his hairline, “Jerk me off, Sebastian… I'm so fucking close.” 

Sebastian did just that. He wasn't lying earlier, Ciel was *big* and the way his dick swelled and convulsed as he neared orgasm only made him bigger. “That's it… come for me, love.” 

Ciel’s moans became broken by sharp intakes of hitching breaths and his knees shook as Sebastian pumped his dick fast, letting it slide through his loose fist. “S-Sebastian… I… I...!” Ciel whined, his face pressed against the cold marble. His mouth went slack as his toes came off the floor with the intensity his husband was fucking into him. “I'm…”

“Me too…” Sebastian groaned, hips jerking, ass flexing as he pushed and wiggled himself as deep as possible into the small body, filling his spouse for the second time that day.


	8. Daddy + Vibrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Note: Ciel is mid-forties and the Daddy here, Sebastian is a college student

Sebastian didn’t think he’d ever been so happy to see Ciel in the month they’d been together. He eyed him wolfishly through the campus coffee shop window, appreciating the shape of his legs through his pressed trousers as he sat there cross-legged, sipping a caffeinated beverage, reading something intently on his tablet. There was an air of dignified sexiness about him that Sebastian had always found alluring; and by the way the nearby gaggle of girls were staring at him, so did they. 

It was at the moment that one of them got up from her seat to approach Ciel that Sebastian walked through the door, threw his bookbag to the ground and pressed his lips to the older man’s by way of greeting.

“Hello, Daddy,” he whispered seductively against them, giving the girl a sinful look. She turned away immediately and went back to her pack of females. His mouth moved from Ciel’s mouth, ghosted along his jaw and once at his ear asked if he was ready to go. No words were needed; Ciel picked up his belongings and led the way out of the cafe.

They walked half a block to where Ciel’s SUV was parked and as he made to get into the passenger seat, Ciel cleared his throat and told him to get into the backseat where a gift was waiting for him.

Never one to pass up on Daddy’s presents, Sebastian yanked the door open and got in, seating himself next to a small, rectangular box, wrapped in brilliant blue with a golden ribbon whose tips flowed over the side.

“Open it,” he heard Ciel urge him; he seemed nearly as eager for Sebastian to see what it was as he himself was to find out . He slipped his fingers under the taped sides and gave it a gentle tug.

“What’s the special occasion?” he asked, not really caring; Ciel never needed an excuse to spoil him.

“You finished your midterms.”

He threw the paper to the floor and only admired the sleek, black box a moment before lifting the lid. Despite himself, he let out a small giggle, to which he saw Ciel’s face break into a smile via the rearview mirror. 

“A vibrator?” He examined it from all sides, glad the windows were tinted, obscuring the sight of him holding up a sex toy in the back seat.

“Not just any vibrator. Do you not know what it is?”

Adjusting his glasses on his face, he brought the toy closer and read, “Ohmibod. Yeah, this doesn’t mean anything to me,” he told Ciel, confused.

“It’s a good one, or so I’m told. Take off your jeans and use it. Now,” Daddy ordered him, pushing the automatic start and putting the car in drive.

When Ciel spoke to him like that, firm and authoritative, commanding him to pleasure himself for the dirty old man’s entertainment, he could never resist. He did as he was told, unbuttoning his jeans, wiggling out of them, along with his slinky underwear, letting them join the paper on the floor.

His cock was already half-hard and because Daddy hadn’t given him permission to touch himself, he didn’t. Sebastian was a good boy. 

“Are you going to put some music on, or are you going to be a pervert again and listen to me?” he asked, already knowing the answer as he held his hand out to Ciel, waiting for him to drop a pack of Astroglide into it.

“Get on with it, baby boy, we only have ten minutes before we get home.”

Maybe fifteen, Sebastian thought, making a mental note of the speedometer as he spread the oil over his fingers in a motion not unlike jerking off. Once saturated with the glistening fluid, he moved towards the middle of the bench, spread his legs, pushed his feet into the back of both seats and slid his slicked hand and fingers along his balls and his tight hole.

Anxious to feel the vibrator inside him, he wasted no time inserting a finger, pushing it past the small knuckles, eyes never leaving Ciel’s. He groaned, took his lip between his teeth, felt the warm channel clenching and sucking him in deeper. Once he was used to the feeling, he squeezed in another, pressed them together, pumped them in and out, sometimes spreading them, whining Ciel’s name with every jolt-like sensation that shot up his spine. Another finger. And another. More moaning, grunting and wet sounds filtering from the back, windows getting foggy, his dick standing straight up, painful and throbbing, dribbling precum and running down his length.

“Don’t get my seats dirty, Sebastian,” Ciel teased sternly from the front.

“N-no, Daddy,” he stuttered, dragging his fingers out, satisfied with the work he’d done. Picking up the vibrator, he eased it inside himself, teeth gritted as a result of the cool, velvety finish of the toy. Once fully sheathed, he turned it on. His belly flexed, firming and quivering in anticipation of whatever amazing thing was supposed to happen, but from what he could tell, it was simply another vibrator.

“Um… Ciel? Is this supposed to – Oooh!”

In the seconds it took for him to ask, Ciel turned on his iPod and the steady, sensual drumming of D’Angelo’s How Does it Feel filled the car – and him…

His brows knitted together in puzzlement, but the look lasted only a minute before it was replaced with one of absolute pleasure. The toy pulsed inside him in time with the six eight signature, causing his legs to tremble, toes to curl and soon enough his breathing to be pushed out from between his lips in sync with the beat.

The plea for sex coming from the melodic vocals was mirrored in Sebastian’s broken laments as the song gained in its intensity.

Then stopped.

There was a hitched breath from the back seat, and an order for him to get onto his knees and turn around, from the front.

His cock was throbbing, leaking, and when he leaned against the backrest of the seat, he let it smear spitefully against the leather upholstery. It begged to be sated, to be stroked and fisted, but he obeyed Ciel, let him see his ass in plain sight from the rearview mirror, vibrator sticking partway out as he kept his grip on the end.

“Spread yourself with your other hand,” Ciel mumbled and touched his iPod. Sebastian felt the heavy bass inside him before he could register the familiar drum machine from Nine Inch Nail’s Closer.

How obscene. How genius. How utterly perfect!

By the time the chorus came, Sebastian was hanging on to the back of the seat, blunt nails and teeth digging into it furiously. The gritty noise and lyrics careening through the speakers were only made dirtier by the boy’s movements, hips rutting desperately against the seat for friction, hand shoving the vibrator deep inside himself, crying out when it brushed against his prostate. Alternating whimpers and sighs, choked sobs and pleasured moans overtook the expensive sound system.

When Sebastian finally sought permission to relieve himself by targeting Ciel’s eyes, he wished he hadn’t. The filthy pervert was mouthing the words “I want to fuck you like an animal” in the mirror and Sebastian’s hand defacing the leather seat moved to his cock and gripped it with vicious intent.

“Don’t come, baby,” the older man warned him over the noise.

“N-nnnghh… Daddy, please! I’m going to come. T-turn off the song. I- I can’t… Fuck Ciel… Fuckfuckfuck…”

He felt the crunch of gravel under the tires, and the small dip that led into the garage. And though his eyes were scrunched in an effort to withhold his orgasm, and the song still blasted, he heard Ciel open the door to the backseat, acutely noticed his large hands on his hips, twisting him aggressively so his cock pointed in the desired direction, cried out when Daddy’s fingers dug under the tight tourniquet Sebastian held his cock in, and once the pressure was released, felt Ciel’s lips wrap around his sticky head and suck.

Sebastian cursed, screamed, voice hoarse and nearly inaudible; the vibrator fell from his body as his hands took hold of Ciel’s head and forced it down to the base of his cock. He came so hard, spurt after spurt, shaking, convulsing with the violence of it. As Ciel swallowed, moaned around his length, cum dripped from his full mouth at the corner of his pressed lips and onto the seat. He didn’t seem to care. When Sebastian’s breathing evened out, Ciel released his spent dick, tonguing the slit for any remnants, then pulled away, licking his lips with a victorious expression on his face.


	9. "Baby" Petname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the anon who had a thing for: Sebastian and Ciel having sex and Ciel being whiny and LOUD per usual and Sebastian just repeating the word Baby over and over again while GROANING
> 
> I hope this is okay :)

Ciel is the worst drunk ever. And because he's so tiny, it literally takes him two shots and he's a whiny, emotional little thing. 

And Sebastian wouldn't have him any other way. 

They go out with their friends to the bar, and Ciel's only allowed to start drinking after everyone else is already drunk because the moment he is, he requires all his boyfriend's attention. 

“Bring me homeeeee Sebastian,” Ciel whimpers into his folded arms on the table at their local pub. 

“Okay, baby. Come on, get to your feet,” the taller of the two soothes, one hand petting Ciel's head, while the other leaves three twenties onto the table. 

Ciel turns his head to the side and peeks up at Sebastian. “Can’t. Too wobbly.”

Bard rolls his eyes, Finny's go wide and Sebastian just shrugs with a decisively affectionate look on his face. He scoops up the little thing in his arms and throws him on his back. He nods _goodnight_ to everyone and Ciel's arm waves back to their friends even through his face is buried between Sebastian's shoulder blades. 

The air outside is cool, as it should be for November, and Ciel shivers.

“Bastian, I'm cold…” Ciel says wrapping his his legs around his boyfriend's waist a little tighter, his arms around his neck a little snugger. 

Sebastian's eyes bulge a little as a result. He takes long strides down the sidewalk that lead to their apartment building some four blocks away. “I told you to wear your jacket, sweetness,” he chides sweetly, trying his best to take most of the wind for the both of them.

But he knows Ciel, and he knows the boy won't stop complaining until they get home, so he unzips his jacket, swings Ciel round to the front and lets him take shelter inside it as he continues to carry him. But it’s not enough, so he himself turns around and walks backwards the rest of the way so Ciel can be nice and toasty warm. “How’s that baby?”

“Better. Can you walk faster?” 

Sebastian sighs but kisses Ciel’s head. It’s easier to love him harder than it is to get upset with him. 

They get to the apartment building, and even though he’s pretty buzzed, Sebastian schleps the boy up six flights of stairs, as Ciel whines about how long it’s taking. He carries his boyfriend to the bedroom right away and flips on the closet light so that it’s not too bright. He deposits him gently onto the mattress like he’s the most precious thing in the world (because he is), and then proceeds to take his shoes off to get him ready for bed. 

“Take off my pants too Bastian, they’re so tight…”

They are. Ciel wears the skinniest jeans possible; it’s a miracle he gets into them in the first place. Sebastian shouldn’t complain, not really; it shows off the perfect curve of his petite boyfriend’s ass, his shapely legs… 

He unbuttons them, pulls the fly down and grips by them by waistband. They get caught on Ciel’s semi and he smiles.

Ciel might be a whiny drunk. 

But he’s a horny one as well. 

Sebastian tosses the jeans into the corner of their room, climbs onto the bed and spreads the boy’s legs apart to settle himself between them. “Is this why you wanted to come home early, baby?” He dips his head down, holds the half-hard cock up with his hand and runs his tongue along the underside. It takes no time for it to pulse against Sebastian’s fingers, for it swell under his hot breath, and stand straight on its own.

“Mhmm… just put it in Sebastian…”

Sebastian does what he’s told, swallows Ciel’s cock, gives it a few sucks, and feels salty-sweet precum mingle with his taste buds. He groans, does it again, head bobbing, lips tight as they rise to the head, all as he’s trying to get his own pants off, of course.

“Noooo Sebastian,” Ciel says in a little, tired voice as he pushes his boyfriend’s face away, “put your dick inside me.” 

Sebastian sits on his heels and looks down at the boy in pleasant exasperation. Immediately, his hand drifts from the boy’s erection down to his tight balls and in between his cheeks. The pad of his finger presses on Ciel’s hole and he feels it twitch. “Sorry baby, you’re not ready.”

“But Sebastiannnnn… I want your cock… stick it in me. I don’t caaaare.” And the drunk little thing starts sobbing.

Sebastian brings his fingers up to his mouth and coats them in so much saliva it drips as he lowers his hand to where it was. “Sshhh baby, you know I don’t wanna hurt you.” He starts rubbing little circles around the puckered entrance, letting the tip of his finger sink in a bit.

“I want you to hurt me!” comes the petulant voice of the boy who’s just stuffed a pillow over his face. 

“No way, love. The last time we did that, you complained for a week.” He spits between Ciel’s legs and drags the wetness from where it’s running, up the crevice of his ass. The drunk boy’s already trying to impale himself on Sebastian’s finger, pushing down and squirming. “Baby, you gotta be more patient.”

Ciel launches the pillow at Sebastian. “For fucks sake hurry up.” He’s so moody when he’s drunk. One minute he’s crying, the next he’s a little dictator. 

“Fine. Fine.” Sebastian comes off the bed and gets his phone out of his jacket pocket before removing it altogether. “Fine. But when you’re having a hard time walking tomorrow and you’re being a right little bitch, I’m going to have you watch this, so you know this is your own fault.” 

He mounts his phone on the stand designed just for that on his bedside table and gets naked. Ciel is then stripped from his shirt and his socks before Sebastian presses the red button on his camera. He grabs the lube from the drawer and joins his boyfriend.

“Turn over baby and face the camera.” He’s delicate when he positions Ciel how he wants him: on his knees, ass in the air, the rest of him boneless in the sheets. “Tell the camera you want my cock, baby.” 

The sound of Ciel’s words are muffled in the blankets, so Sebastian smacks his ass. He doesn’t think it was too hard, but it makes the boy toss his head back and cry out. He rubs the small pink mark he’s left and threatens to do it again when Ciel glares at him over his shoulder. “Do you want it or not, baby? If you do, you need to tell the camera, like a good boy.” 

Ciel’s eyes locate the tiny light blinking on and off on the phone and breathes, “I want your cock, just shove it in.” 

Sebastian’s grin is feral when he looks at the camera and he doesn’t waste any time squeezing a glob of transparent gel into his hand. He’s sloppy with it, spreading it carelessly between Ciel’s ass cheeks, smearing his fingers with it, then coating his dick. He strokes it, gets it stiff and swollen. He loves the feel of his own cock in his hand, loves feeling it grow, loves the sound it makes when he’s got too much lube on it and he’s jerking off too fast. “Baby, I don’t know about this,” he teases, smacking his drooling cockhead off Ciel’s little hole, “I don’t think it’s gonna fit. Maybe we should stretch…”

“Stretch me out with your cock. Fuck Sebastian, hurry up before I pass out, I’m tired,” the little tyrant orders into the sheets. “I swear to god… if this video shows you pulling out after I fall asleep, you’re going to regret it.” 

Sebastian holds his length firmly by the base, and nudge’s Ciel entrance before sinking into to him slowly. His free hand rests at the small of the little thing’s back to prevent him from moving. 

Ciel’s knees are shaking on either side of Sebastian and his breathing is coming hard through clenched teeth. 

“Shhh… baby, I got you…” Sebastian croons, sliding his hand up and down Ciel’s spine as he continues to push into his boyfriend. By the light of the closet, he can see the boy stretching to accommodate his girth, and fuck if it isn’t sexy for such a petite thing to just swallow him up so greedily. 

“Ah… Mmm… Hah... B-bastian…” Ciel’s hands are curled into tight fists and tears are running down his cheeks wetting the sheets. “Fuck… fuck fuck fuck…” 

“That’s it baby, you’re so good at taking my cock. Almost there, love.” And Sebastian lets his dick go and holds on to Ciel’s hips. He stops pushing in and pulls Ciel into him instead. “You’re so tight baby, I love you so much,” he grits, heart hammering in his chest as he bottoms out. Neither of them move and Sebastian’s convinced Ciel’s fallen asleep. 

Well that’s too fucking bad. 

He leans over the boy, completely sheathed inside him and loops his arms. He backs onto his heels again, and sits Ciel on his lap. Sure enough, a sighed snore escapes the little thing’s lips. 

Ciel’s skin is hot and dewy when he holds him against his chest and starts moving his hips up into him. The boy’s head flops and lulls from side to side as Sebastian gains some speed. “Baby, so good to me… letting me fuck you asleep like this, baby, baby baby,” he mouths along Ciel’s neck, groaning where damp hairs curl themselves and stick to the skin. Sebastian’s fingers run through the soft, sparse pubes and clumsily seeks Ciel’s hard-on. He grips it upon discovery, and massages it up and down, spreading the wetness at the tip along the head and shaft. 

The unconscious boy mewls, then moans and pants and whines some more. “M’not sleepin Bastian…” he yawns wide for the camera, “Just restin’ my eyes. Feels good…” His arms come up and fall back down in a lazy attempt to wrap them around Sebastian’s neck. 

“You lemme do all the work baby,” Sebastian says, picking Ciel’s hand up and holding it behind his neck. He fucks into his boyfriend faster, bouncing him up and down on his lap. Ciel tries his best to help by grinding his perfect little ass into his crotch, but it’s throwing the rhythm off, making Sebastian lose his focus. 

Gently, he pushes Ciel off his cock, lays him in the soft blankets and turns him over. He spreads him apart, admires the gaping hole, how stretched, how red and used, lathers his dick in more lube and folds the boy in half, penetrating him in one fell swoop. 

Puffed breaths are coming from Ciel and he chokes on some of them as Sebastian slams into him repeatedly. The headboard is crashing into the wall and the neighbours aren’t happy about it. The more they bang their fists against it, the louder Ciel is, the harder Sebastian fucks. 

The closer to coming he is, the more Ciel screams, and his voice cracks as he does. His mantra of “Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me,” isn’t likely lost on anyone in the building now. Sebastian feels the boy’s nails digging into his back, bleeding him, feels his hole milking his cock, squeezing and clenching. He’s been fucked so thoroughly and he’s still tight enough that Sebastian feels it. Then Ciel arches his back and cries out. It’s all the warning Sebastian needs. He fills his boyfriend, gasping over him, dripping sweat. He fucks him through his own orgasm, “Baby, baby, baby,” ignoring how much it hurts his own dick, how sensitive he is, pulling out almost to the tip and ramming back in again as hot cum splashes out of Ciel’s hole. 

Then finally, Ciel goes rigid and sobs as thick ropy spurt after thick ropy spurt lands on his chest and belly. 

“You did so good, baby,” Sebastian praises, kissing the tears on Ciel’s face and he’s answered by a sigh of contentment. He pulls out, gets cleaned up and when he’s back in the room with a hot washcloth for Ciel, the boy is turned over on his side of the bed and fast asleep. He can wash the sheets tomorrow, he supposes. 

He turns the video off, switches the function over to camera and takes a picture of his sweetheart, hair matted to his head, mouth wide open, cuddled in so many blankets he’s almost lost to them. “I love you, baby,” he whispers and climbs in behind Ciel to spoon him.


	10. Figging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's kind of figging... I tried.

“Coward.”

“What did you call me?” Ciel asked indignantly, chucking his H.P Lovecraft book at his roommate, who sat on the floor, leaning against his bed.

“I called you a coward,” Sebastian replied, picking up the book next to him. Ciel had a terrible aim, and even from his position on the bed, he’d missed him completely. Now the spine of the novel was broken beyond repair, barely held together by the thin bindings it had been assembled with some decades ago.

Ciel stretched out on his small dorm bed and groaned as his joints popped. “Let me get this straight, I'm a coward because I have no interest in taking part in some medieval torture technique with you?”

“You won't even hear me out!” Sebastian teased, taking off his glasses.

“You said you wanted to shove a piece of ginger up my ass to see if it burned as much as your history book said it did!”

Sebastian quirked a shapely brow, “I didn't say exactly that. I said, what if we scale it back some… You like de Sade, what is it you always say, _sex should be a perfect balance of pain and pleasure_?”

“Well I…”

“Fair enough, take off your jeans.” Sebastian crawled onto the bed and began unbuttoning his roommate's pants before the other male complained. For his part, Ciel didn't resist much. He'd gone pink the moment Sebastian had so much as muttered the word ‘sex’. “I'll stop if it hurts,” he promised, getting up and going over to their mini fridge across the room.

Ciel lay there, mouth gaping open in utter disbelief. He was about to be Sebastian's guinea pig again! First it was the Rohypnol Sebastian had obtained to see if the effects were as zombifying as they were led to believe in their neuropharmacology class. (They were). The black-haired dork had filmed him clucking like a chicken all over campus for three hours.

Next was the lap dancing fiasco at amateur night. Sebastian had surmised that Ciel's effeminate appearance would allow them to get into the strip club without actually being of age yet. (It worked). But as a result, he had to get up on stage and dance up on his roommate in front of a crowd of old perverts.

They actually got arrested for the third thing they did.  
And now this…

“Fine. But make it quick, I was at a really good part in my book,” he grumbled, arms folded petulantly over his chest.

A wolfish grin spread across Sebastian's face as he took the jar of ginger from the fridge -- purchased for all the times they ordered take out sushi. He brought it to the bedside table and thrust Ciel's battered book into his hands. “Here, why don't you read at the same time. Now turn over.”

Ciel sighed exaggeratedly, but complied. He got on his belly, found the spot where he'd read last and ignored Sebastian. Maybe it would be over more quickly this way.

He'd gotten halfway down the page when Sebastian settled between his legs and hoisted his slender, bare hips up. He swallowed hard and held his breath as he felt Sebastian's breath on his ass. What the hell was he doing?

Long, deft fingers kneaded his skin of his pert rear, occasionally raking his nails down the fleshy globes.  
He shuddered and kept on reading.

The bite of teeth made itself known next. Then a wet muscle along the crease of his ass.

“What are y--- Ohhh…” Ciel whined when he felt the press of a tongue against his hole. His face fell forward into his open book and Sebastian lapped at the small orifice, moaning against it just to get him going.

It worked.

He relaxed somewhat, still expecting searing pain, but instead, a faint tingling spread along his spine and down to his toes, curling them. Yes it was hot, but not burning, not even uncomfortable.

“Mmn... more…” he said in a small voice.

Sebastian pulled back, thumb of one hand teasing Ciel’s hole, while the other reached into the ginger jar, pulled from it a thin slice and brought it to his mouth. His lips were saturated with it, and he held it on his tongue a minute before eating it. He spread the boy apart, licked his finger, drenching it thoroughly in spit and ran it over the fluttering muscle. This time Ciel hissed.

“Do you want me to stop?” Sebastian asked.

“No. I want your mouth on me again,” he ordered.

Sebastian obliged him, wasting no time licking the little thing, prying him open by squeezing his tongue into his ass, taking it out and spitting on his hole again. Ciel's thighs shook and saliva ran down in thick globs, dripping from seam to balls and onto the bed in transparent strings.

Whatever Ciel was crying was lost to his roommate, absorbed by the pillow as he bit it and fucked himself on Sebastian's tongue. 

The louder the little thing got, the more enthusiastically Sebastian ate him -- sloppy and wet, panting harsh, ragged breaths against his skin. His hands gripped the boy’s hips so tightly he would be bruised if he wasn't already. His own cock throbbed and ached as he pulled Ciel onto his face repeatedly.

Until he couldn't anymore.

He stood on his knees gasping, trembling with arousal and released his length from his sweatpants. He leaned over Ciel, let his cockhead nudge his hole as he reached for the lube in the bedside table. He slathered it on, stroked himself, sat on his heels and yanked the boy onto his lap. 

“S-Sebastian…” Ciel begged hips stuttering impatiently as he lowered himself on his roommate's stiffness, one torturous inch at a time. When he could go no more he stilled, nails digging into his own flesh.

A tight heat clenched Sebastian's dick and he swore if the other male so much as moved, he's blow right away. (It wasn't the case). He fucked into him with ease, bouncing him on his thighs at first, slow and steady, then rough and loud, grunting at the nape of his neck, wrapping Ciel's fingers around the boy's length and helping him jerk it off.

The closer Ciel came to his orgasm, the more he milked Sebastian's cock, the more he convulsed around it, until finally he cried out and fell back into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian didn't stop. Fucked the limp little thing until the tight coil in his gut unfurled and he bit down on Ciel's shoulder to muffle his scream as he filled him.

**Author's Note:**

> Smash that kudos button on the way out, my dudes <3


End file.
